there's no such thing as a party without drama
by iffulovedme
Summary: Mult. pairings. It's the last year of highschool. It's prom night. The real party is on Atobe's yacht afterwards. Only Rikkai Dai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei are invited. However, there are some crashers aboard!
1. the break up

_Who: Atobe and Jiroh_

_What: are breaking up_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – first level - billards room_

"Why, why do you want to break up with me?" Jiroh toyed with the zipper of his sweatshirt, slowly raising his eyes to meet Atobe's.

Atobe pushed his sweat slicked hair off his forehead with one hand. "Jiroh, you can't tell me you're happy with me, with this. We're fighting all the time…"

"We'll figure something out. Please, Keigo, let's find a way around this. Just, don't do this." His large amber eyes said, _Don't leave me._

Atobe kept his voice cool, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

The thing was, Atobe wasn't lying. Or at least Jiroh couldn't tell if he was. Atobe was truly sorry.

"Don't be sorry- stay. I love you," he whispered in a last effort to make Atobe stay his. He couldn't lose Atobe. He grasped at Atobe's arm, and let go when Atobe flinched. He wanted to say something more but he could already see the distracted look in Atobe's stormy grey eyes. He might be there physically, but the Kei-kun Jiroh loved was gone. Suddenly, Jiroh was angry. His eyes flashed and his feelings of love darkened into something ugly which manifested itself into his voice.

"Fine. Whatever. But don't pretend that this isn't about you wanting to screw Tezuka. God, ever since he got back from Germany he's all you can talk about."_ What am I saying? I don't mean this. God, someone make me shut up!_

Atobe's eyes widened at the vehemence in his tone. He was paying attention now. A look of pity flitted through his eyes and Jiroh clenched his jaw.

"What, was I some sort of replacement for your beloved Kunimitsu? Do I no longer amuse you?" _I know you loved me. I don't mean this. I don't. I could never…Kei, don't look at me like that! Please, don't stop loving me._

"That's rich. I used you?" Atobe sneered and his entire body language screamed with his scorn. Then, all the fight went out of him. "Not that it's any of your business, but Tezuka and I are just friends." Atobe's voice was calm, pacifying.

"But that's just it, it is my business. You're my boyfriend." Jiroh shook his head and strawberry blond curls fluttered. Before Atobe could get in the last word, he turned away, unable to be in the same vicinity as his captain. Feeling he might collapse if he stayed a second longer, Jiroh stomped across the room. He didn't want to burden Atobe with the sight of his tears which were already blurring his vision.


	2. speak of the devil

_Who: Fuji and Echizen_

_What: gossip and flirt_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – second level - pool deck_

"Ne, Ryo-chan, did you hear?"

Echizen raised his eyes as the smiling brunette joined him in the hot tub. He sat across Echizen and waited for him to say something.

Echizen grunted, "Che, Fuji-sempai you shouldn't listen to gossip."

"Ah," Fuji sighed, humming in bliss. Echizen didn't know whether the noise was for him or the water.

"I've been here and in my room. I know nothing. Haven't seen anyone." Echizen yawned hugely. The hot water was relaxing, but maybe he'd stayed there long enough.

"Good," Fuji replied. "I wouldn't want anyone else to see you looking so…indecent." His blue eyes flashed with barely contained lust as he looked meaningfully towards Echizen's crotch.

"Sempai, I'm wearing shorts. Just like you."

Blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Saa, I'm just teasing. Here, let me make it up to you." He made his way towards Echizen in the water. Only the tops of his pale shoulders were exposed to the cool night air and Echizen had a sudden desire to touch the tensai.

Fuji straddled Echizen's knees. "Good?"

"No."

"Hmmm."

Without hesitating, he picked Echizen up and twisted so Fuji was sitting down with a lap full of Echizen. Echizen's legs automatically twined around the tensai so his ankles crossed at the back. Fuji loved how Echizen wrapped his legs around him as if it was the most natural thing to do. Fuji pulled Echizen forward so their stomachs were pressed together. Echizen's face was pressed into Fuji's collarbone.

"Sempai." Echizen's voice was muffled.

"Hai?"

"Not here. It's Monkey king's boat." Echizen squinted at Fuji. "And stop teasing me."

"Hai." Fuji kissed Echizen on the mouth, his tongue dipping in and tasting grape ponta.

"Besides, Buchou wouldn't be happy if he knew what we were doing."

Fuji pulled back. "I suppose."

Echizen kissed Fuji's neck in thanks. He knew how horny and stubborn Fuji could be. He'd expected the tensai to ignore him and start making love to him regardless. Then again, Tezuka's displeasure was not something anyone with a modicum of sense would want.

Echizen rested his head on Fuji's shoulder.

"Perfect," Fuji murmured.

"Sempai."

"I was talking about my shoulder for a head rest," Fuji explained. The lilt in his voice suggested he was teasing again.

"Sempai, you're such a liar."

Echizen scowled. Then he laughed. The sound was joyful and not at all jaded. Fuji loved it when he laughed. Echizen seemed his age when he did.

"Saa," Fuji conceded. Maybe it's just you can see through my lies.

"So, what did you hear?" Echizen was looking up at the sky, something he always did when he was secretly interested in what was being said but didn't want to let on.

Fuji smirked in delight. "Atobe kicked his boy-toy to the curb."

"Which one?"

Fuji looked startled. Then he reached over the side of the tub, trying to find his phone.

Echizen gazed at him questioningly. "Fuji? Who are you calling?"

"Everyone."

"Why?"

"Echizen just made a joke. It must be heralded!" But Fuji put the cell phone away.

"Shusuke."

Fuji blinked. Echizen had never called him by his first name before. It made him feel giddy.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"It's Jiroh, right?"

"Yes."

"So that means…" Echizen raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Fuji's eyes closed then and Echizen knew it was because Fuji didn't want him to see the concern. "It means trouble."

"Do you think Tezuka-buchou knows?"

"Saa."

Just then they heard the door bang open on the deck below them. Curious, they leaned over the railng and saw Tezuka and Sanada facing each other.

"Speak of the devil."

Echizen was too bothered by the curt angle of Tezuka's shoulders to shush his boyfriend. Tezuka's gaze flicked upwards and those hazel eyes burned through Echizen's soul.

"Something's wrong with Buchou."

Next to him, Fuji shivered ever so slightly.


	3. not right

_Who: Tezuka and Sanada_

_What: argue_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – first level - outer deck_

Sanada crossed his arms then let them fall by his side. "Kunimitsu, you're overreacting."

"Me? You're the one who is blowing this out of proportion." Tezuka's tone was stiff and calm.

"It doesn't concern you!" Frustrated and exasperated.

"Saying that multiple times does not make it true." Glacial.

Fuji and Echizen both instantly recognized that tone. It meant the edges of Tezuka's patience were fraying. Poor Sanada.

"Atobe can take care of himself. He broke up with Jiroh, after all."

"He really likes Jiroh," Tezuka reminded his boyfriend flatly. "Besides, Jiroh is on his team. It will mess with the dynamics. He wouldn't have done this unless there was a reason."

"Why do you do this?" Sanada sounded angry and confused but also a little sad. "Why do you put him on a pedestal? He's not a hero. He destroyed your shoulder."

"That was in junior high." Tezuka's voice was dismissive and unmoving. "You are acutely aware that Atobe and I once dated. But we are over now. We are friends and nothing more. I am with you."

"Then why are you going to see him?"

Silence. Tezuka didn't like to explain himself more than once. "I'll be back. I'm going to Atobe's room."

"What?" Sanada couldn't believe Tezuka was being so…Atobe-like. Tezuka, who was usually so calm and collected. There was something going on.

"He gave me a spare key." Tezuka's face arranged itself into what very much resembled a sneer. He turned away from his boyfriend. "Don't wait up, Sanada."

Sanada had never thought Tezuka would cheat on him. But then again, Tezuka was not currently in his right mind.

Tezuka walked away. Sanada looked up to the Seigaku tennis players as if seeing them for the first time.

"Has he ever…?"

Echizen and Fuji shook their heads in unison.

Something was bothering Tezuka Kunimitsu. Something that made him snap at his boyfriend and ignore his teammates who were clearly not exhibiting propriety.

Said teammates watched as the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai trudged away.

"Ikou, Ryoma." Fuji carefully stepped out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Ryoma did likewise. "Ii yo."


	4. play

_Who: Niou and Yagyuu_

_What: are up to no good_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – first level - billards room_

Niou finished framing the balls with the triangle shaped rack. He lifted his left hand and caught the cue Yagyuu tossed him.

"Haru?"

Niou looked up and grinned at his doubles partner, best friend, and boyfriend. Yagyuu looked criminally good in that moss green collar shirt. Niou bet he'd look even better with it off.

"Yes, Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu shot his partner a disapproving smirk as if he knew precisely what Niou was thinking. The probability of Yagyuu's mind reading abilities comforted Niou rather than it disturbed him. Yagyuu twirled his cue like a baton. "You can go first, if you like."

"Always the gentleman," Niou purred. He stuck out his tongue. "Fine."

Niou situated himself on the same side of the table as Yagyuu. He set his cue on the table, sliding it between his ring and middle finger. Yagyuu was slightly amused and aroused; how was it that Niou managed to turn every little movement of his into a double entendre?

"What are you waiting for?" Yagyuu asked as Niou, having found the perfect position, didn't move.

Just then the door of the billards room opened with a bang and Sanada's black cap pointed angrily at them.

"Have you seen Tezuka?" Sanada asked, dark eyes scanning the room for the bespectacled captain.

"You all right there, Sanada?" Niou asked in mock concern, eyes flicking up to his vice-captain before back to the triangle of colored balls.

"Yagyuu?" Sanada asked, ignoring Niou.

The brunette shook his head and Sanada was gone.

"That," Niou sang in an undertone, "is what I was waiting for." He jabbed his cue forward and the balls scattered.

Yagyuu set one end of his cue on the floor and propped one elbow on it.

"I thought we agreed not to do this. Yukimura said-"

The Trickster cut him off. "Puri. Who cares what Yukimura said?" Yagyuu snorted and Niou amended, "Okay, well maybe that's going too far."

"Sanada will kill us," Yagyuu stated as if reporting the weather forecast.

Niou let his own cue fall to the floor where it clattered noisily. He hopped up on the table and his legs dangled over the side. "We're messing with people. C'mon. It's what we do." When Yagyuu said nothing Niou continued. "If you're not okay with it, fine. I'll do it on my own."

Yagyuu rubbed his forehead. Niou reached up and took off Yagyuu's glasses to clean them.

"I can see you're really worried about this. How about this: if Yukimura figures out what's going on and tells us to stop, we will."

Yagyuu touched the ratty end of Niou's ponytail and sighed. "I suppose it's in the best interests of everyone involved if I participate. This way, I can keep an eye on you."

"Excellent," Niou beamed.

Yagyuu rolled his eyes heavenward. _God save me_, he prayed, _my boyfriend is insane and so, therefore, am I for loving him._


	5. thou doth protest

_Who: Mizuki and Yuuta_

_What: grumble and kiss_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – first level - a closet somewhere_

"Mizuki," Yuuta said softy so as not to startle his sempai.

"Yes?" Mizuki stopped pacing. He looked at Yuuta who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm calling my brother. This is getting ridiculous."

Mizuki tutted and resumed pacing. "Now, now, Yuuta. I know this isn't the most ideal situation-"

Yuuta snorted, folding his arms. "We're locked in a closed out at sea. It sucks."

Mizuki scowled as he always did whenever anyone interrupted him. Usually Yuuta was fine with indulging Mizuki, but he figured this was an exception seeing as it that very act of indulgence which had gotten them into this very predicament.

Mizuki had wanted to sneak onto Atobe's yacht and crash the party. There had been rumors about a tennis court and Mizuki just _had _to see it for himself. But would he go alone? No, of course not. He'd just had to drag a grumpy Yuuta along.

"Fine," Mizuki threw up his hands. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Call the tensai."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. He didn't really understand what Mizuki had against his brother. Yuuta pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed his brother. He held his phone up to his ear. Nothing but voice mail. Yuuta left a message basically saying he was on the boat and if Shusuke could just a take a moment to help his younger brother out, said brother would be very thankful.

He put his phone away and noticed something strange. Mizuki was slumped against the wall, his head in his hands. "Ano...Mizuki, is something wrong?"

Mizuki slid onto the floor next to his kouhai. He looked solemn. "Is it really so terrible to be with me?"

Yuuta was taken aback. What? "Of course not."

Mizuki offered a watery smile. "So, you're not mad that I dragged you along?"

Yuuta fidgeted. Mizuki was clearly in need of some reassurance. Yuuta scratched his ear. What to do...What would his brother do? He coughed. Looking up at the ceiling, Yuuta reached for Mizuki's hand then laced their fingers together. Mizuki's hand radiated with warmth.

"I'd be mad if you dragged anyone else," Yuuta admitted quietly, squinting up at the closet ceiling.

Mizuki expelled a breathy "Oh" and turned Yuuta's face toward his own. "So you won't mind if I kiss you?"

Yuuta closed his eyes. Mizuki brought their hands up and pressed them against Yuuta's cheek. He kissed the back of Yuuta's hand. He left a trail of soft kisses until he reached Yuuta's mouth.

_No_, Yuuta thought dazedly, _I don't mind at all_.


	6. finite

_Who: Yanagi and Niou and Yagyuu_

_What: scheme and plot_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – third level - art gallery_

Yanagi was admiring a Calder statue when Niou sidled up to him.

"I don't get it. What is it supposed to be?" Niou tilted his head to the side as if a sideways view would shift everything into focus.

Yanagi did not look at him, neither did he address the Trickster. Rather, he spoke to the lanky figure behind him. Yanagi thought Yagyuu looked slightly disgruntled.

"I suppose you're here to keep this one out of trouble?"

Yagyuu chuckled dryly. "You suppose correctly. Sharp as ever, Renji."

Yanagi inclined his head. "I must admit your participation is welcome." He paused. How much had Niou told him? Not everything, surely. Yagyuu was a different brand of trouble than his counterpart. Though no less coniving, there was a certain class and refinement to Yagyuu's mischief. "_Do _you know what you're getting into?"

Yagyuu smiled blandly, giving nothing away. "I could ask the same of you."

Niou coughed audibly and the other two looked at him. "Can we get on with this? Sanada's on the rampage and I don't think we want him to find us here."

Yanagi laughed. "None of us are here," he intoned mysteriously.

Yagyuu shook his head. "Enough word games. Renji, you know I refuse to debate philosphy with you."

"Yes, yes. How is the plan coming along?" Yanagi looked at Niou.

Niou grinned. "Spendidly."

"Really." Yanagi was doubtful.

"Yes, really." Niou started ticking off his accomplishments. "Tezuka and Sanada are fighting, Atobe and Jiroh are over, and I sent Marui in Jiroh's direction."

Yagyuu's eyebrows lifted in mind surprise. "You organized this, Renji?"

Yanagi's stern disapproval was discernible even through his closed eyes. "Atobe and Jiroh were not part of the plan. Atobe was kind enough to hold this party."

Niou shrugged indifferently. "You never said specifically what I was to do, just to get it done. So I did."

"What about Fuji and Echizen? I don't doubt they know something is wrong. Echizen is oblivious to anything that is not tennis related, but Fuji's interest could be problematic."

Yanagi sighed and whipped out his cell phone. His fingers moved deftly on the screen as he texted. A minute passed and then Yanagi's phone vibrated. His eyes flicked over the text before announcing, "Akaya says Fuji and Echizen are wandering around in towels. He says they looked suspiciously clandestine. Fuji knows something is up."

Niou softly cackled. "The kid's involved? Geez, how many players are in this game of yours?"

Yanagi simply smiled as he thought the line between players and pawns was blurring far too much for his liking. The difference was knowledge; who knew what information, how much of that information, and who would be there at the end of the game. Yanagi had started the game but not even _he_ would be there in the end.

Yagyuu spoke up then. "I wouldn't worry about Fuji Shusuke. I have a plan for him."

Niou smirked. "You're damn sexy when you plot. But I'd be careful about using Echizen- Tezuka's protective of the hat-wearing tennis freak."

"The younger Fuji is on board, isn't he?"

Niou's eyes glittered. "I saw Mizuki around here somewhere, so probably."

Yagyuu held out his arm in a mock gentleman style. Niou took his arm. "I'll leave Yukimura's distraction to you, Yanagi, shall I?"

"Wait." Yagyuu turned to look back the Monster of Rikkai. "Can you..." he started, then stopped. _Can you, what? Stop this madness?_

When Yagyuu had learned Niou was going to see Yanagi, Yagyuu had thought for a brief moment that he might take the less-infamous of the Monsters aside and plead with him to stop the madness. He had never imagined Yanagi to be _behind _the madness. He'd been a little worried; Yanagi hadn't been himself. He'd been moody, even more reticent than usual. Yukimura and Sanada had been acting strangely as well, even though they'd done well to hide it. The tennis practices had been the same, perhaps more scrimages than usual. They'd done a lot of work with doubles, what with the D1 and D2 leaving.

This plot, insane as it appeared, made sense, the more Yagyuu tried to wrap his brain around it. It explained Niou's behavior as well. Yagyuu had considered the possibility that Niou had just gone crazy, had cracked under the serious strain of end of year tests and the uncertainty of university. Because Niou never messed with the Big Three. It just wasn't done. Yukimura's word was law, with Sanada's glare and strength to back him up. Yukimura did not allow pranks upon the regulars. So why now?

But it made sense. This was _for _Yukimura. For the team, really. Yagyuu wasn't exactly sure what the end goal was, but he was sure it was _for_ Yukimura. Everything the team did was for Yukimura.

Still...Yagyuu looked uncertain. "You're sure this is what Yukimura wants?"

Yanagi gave him a nod that meant yes. "I will take full responsibility if it all falls apart," he promised.

That was good enough for Yagyuu.

Out of the corner of Yagyuu's eye a shadow moved. There was the faintest smell of lilacs but then it was gone. The three of them dispersed. They were all remembering how in the car Yukimura had smelled of lilacs. The smell was ominous. Though everything they were doing might have been for their precious captain, that in no way meant they wanted Yukimura to find out about the plan until it was time.


	7. a careful dance

_Who: Atobe and Oshitari_

_What: dance with words_

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – third level – ballroom_

"There, are you happy now?" Atobe was sitting with Oshitari at a table, watching people dance.

Oshitari looked at him. "What do you mean? The real question is, are you happy?"

"I don't know. I thought breaking up with Jiroh was the right thing to do. But now..."

"You're having regrets?" Oshitari guessed.

"Maybe...I did truly love him, you know."

"Yes, I know. But it's for the best, trust me."

"Trust you?" Just the thought of it made Atobe smile. "No..." And now Atobe finally turned his attention to Oshitari. "I don't think so. You're the one who wanted us to break up. Now tell me why." His smile was fading and Oshitari knew it could become an ugly situation if he didn't handle it correctly.

"Keigo, you and Jiroh are going to separate universities. It just wouldn't make sense to stay together."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "And you think I don't know this?"

"I know you do," Oshitari quickly assured him. "But I also know that Jiroh loves you and he would follow you into profession tennis if he thought that's what you wanted. He needs to make the right decision for him."

"You think I don't want what's best for him?"

Oshitari could see he needed a different approach. He tried again. "Jiroh isn't like you. He doesn't have your talent...he can't make it in the professional tennis world."

"Jiroh has a lot of potential," Atobe responded hotly. "If he just trained-"

"What if," Oshitari interrupted, "Jiroh doesn't want to train?" Then Oshitari realized what he needed to say to make Atobe wake up. Carefully, Oshitari went on, "What if Jiroh's dream isn't tennis?"

Atobe looked startled. "Oh."

"Have you even asked him?" Judging from Atobe's face, Oshitari would guess not.

"Excuse me." Atobe stood up. "I have to find Jiroh."


	8. happenstance

_Who: Atobe and Tezuka and Echizen_

_What: happenstance _

_Where: Post-Prom party (Atobe's yacht) – fourth level - Atobe's room_

Atobe needed to find Jiroh. Damn Yuushi for being right. Why hadn't Atobe figured that out, that tennis might not be everything for Jiroh the way it was for him?

Atobe hurried along the ship's wide corridor. He'd go to his room first, in case Jiroh was already there. However, when he arrived and found someone sitting on his bed it wasn't Jiroh.

"Kunimitsu." Atobe mentally congratulated himself on not sounding as surprised and caught off-guard as he felt. It'd been a while since Seigaku's tennis captain had been alone in a room with him. The air was filled with old memories, old desires. But Tezuka's eyes were clear so Atobe knew that Tezuka wasn't here to romance him. _Pity_, Atobe thought as the air cleared and he could breathe easily again.

"Hello Keigo. I'm sorry to disturb you. Please, close the door."

"No, no...Have you been waiting long?" Atobe closed the door behind him, unsure if that was truly a wise move.

Atobe sat on a nearby chair; he didn't trust himself to sit on the bed next to Tezuka.

"Yes, but it's fine. You're here now."

"Hiding from Sanada, are you?"

"Not quite," Tezuka said, a small smile slipping in. "But never mind him. I've come to ask a favor of you."

"Yes?"

"There's something going on and I believe-"

There was a heavy knock on the door.

Atobe and Tezuka shared a look and agreed on silence.

More knocks and then, "Monkey-king, do you have Tezuka-buchou in there? I need him."

Atobe rose to his feet and answered it. "Echizen-kun, what a...pleasant surprise."

"Buchou, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Excuse me, but this is my ship. I demand to be included."

Echizen rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, Tezuka, I need your help. It's Fuji."

Tezuka frowned, his attention caught.

"Fuji got a message from his brother saying he was locked in a closet-"

Atobe snorted. "His brother definitely needs help coming out of the closet."

Tezuka shot Atobe a sharp, disapproving look. "Continue."

"Anyway, so then Fuji found him and Mizuki and was threatening to kill him and then Mizuki was trying to challenge him to a match and so they went off to find this mysterious tennis court and so then I decided to find you."

"Echizen, you realize you sound insane," Tezuka said slowly.

Echizen shrugged. "Monkey-king, is there a tennis court or not?"

Atobe smiled. "Only one way to find out."

Echizen looked vaguely interested. "And that is?"

Atobe pulled a key out of his back pocket. "To follow me."


	9. overlap part 1

As Echizen was knocking on Atobe's door, on the floor below in one of the many guests room Marui took a seat on the bed beside a napping Jiroh. He popped his bubble gum as loudly and obnoxiously as he could.

Jiroh opened one eye. The sight of his idol didn't seem to faze him, which clearly indicated to Marui that something was wrong.

"Hey, cheer up. It's not true, you know. The thing I said to Kirihara about Tezuka and Atobe that made you go yell at Atobe a couple hours ago? I kind of, um, twisted the words around."

Jiroh blinked at him. "You lied?"

"Well, everything I said was technically true. For example, Tezuka and Atobe were half-naked and sweating from exertion but I just neglected to add that they were playing tennis outside."

"You said they shared saliva."

Marui held up his hands. "They shared a water bottle."

"Why did you do all this? All I ever did was worship you." Jiroh looked bewildered and crestfallen.

"You'd do anything for Atobe, even now. Because he's your captain, right? And you love him?"

Jiroh answered yes without any hesitation.

"Well, I did this for Yukimura. I made sure you overheard what I was saying and I made sure you and Atobe broke up because I feel that way for my captain. I still don't know how this helps Yukimura but Yanagi asked me to do this, so I did. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Jiroh hopped off the bed. "I'm going to find Keigo and fix this."

Marui waited until Jiroh was almost at the door before calling out. "Hey, just a second."

Jiroh stopped but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"I watched your last match and I noticed that you've been working on flicking your wrist faster. That's good, but if you really want to be a genius you need to instead focus on building your core and then working on your flexibility. It's all connected, you know. Everything."

"Thanks but I'm done with professional tennis."

Meanwhile, still in the ballroom, a dozing Oshitari felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket. With a yawn Oshitari flipped open his phone and read a text from Yanagi, asking him if he'd talked to Atobe. Oshitari texted back yes, he'd done exactly what Yanagi had instructed. He waited a minute and when he didn't get a response he figured that was that.

Oshitari didn't get a response because Yanagi was busy watching in idle amusement as Atobe, Tezuka and Echizen walked by him without even a moment's acknowledgement. He supposed they were off to Atobe's tennis court. Yanagi sighed, tempted to follow them. But not yet, that was not part of this stage of the plan. Oh, the plan. Yanagi allowed a wolfish grin to spread across his features.

It was quite simple, and that was what it made it so beautiful. He used the knowledge that Mizuki wanted to challenge Fuji on the court. Mizuki would bring Yuuta, who would draw Fuji to him. Fuji would be with Echizen, and anything involving Echizen would eventually gain Tezuka's attention. He'd put Niou in charge of distracting Yukimura, knowing the trickster wanted to do one final masterful job before they all dispersed.

And, after all, it was for their beloved Captain.


	10. overlap part 2

Mizuki held hands with Yuuta as he glared at the serene elder Fuji.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Yuuta?"

"I take back what I said before."

"Hmm?"

"I thanked you for rescuing us from that closet. But now I think I'd rather be back in that closet than locked in Atobe's private, uh, lounge."

Fuji glanced around him, taking in the armchairs, shuttered windows and giant screen TV. "Oh, but Yuuta, this is more spacious. Why don't you browse through the DVDs and we'll watch something."

Yuuta sighed. "What if he finds us here? We weren't invited. What do you think he'll do to us?"

"Nothing, Yuuta. He won't do anything because Yanagi told me to come here."

Fuji stopped ignoring Mizuki. "What?"

Mizuki smirked. "Got your attention? Yanagi called me a couple days ago and told me to find the tennis court on Atobe's yacht."

Fuji frowned as his skin prickled. He was being manipulated and found it rather unsettling.

Fuji went back to ignoring Mizuki and idly looked through a filing cabinet. "Yuuta, Atobe is probably too busy partying to…." Fuji's eyes landed on some sort of dashboard. There was a small red button.

Fuji pushed the red button just as the door opened and Atobe, Tezuka and Echizen filed in.

The shutters lifted and everyone stared through the window, or rather, below onto where a single tennis court lay. Atobe moved in beside Fuji and pushed another button. As the stadium lights lit up everyone could see the silhouette of a man bouncing a ball on the edge of his racquet. The person was hidden, standing under the overhang of the observation deck.

But it could only be one person.

Yukimura Seiichi strolled onto the court, looking directly up at the spectators.

"Kunimitsu, you owe me a match."

Atobe let out a booming laugh, his hand performing Insight instinctively.

"Come on, let's go. We still have our own knots to untangle. Kunimitsu, if you go out the door and turn right, there is a staircase to the tennis court. Oh, and here, your graduation present. And Yukimura's."

Atobe presented him with two large, awkwardly wrapped objects. "State of the art racquets, the newest models."

Tezuka nodded but did not take either package. "Thank you, Keigo, but I prefer to use my own racquet and I'm sure Yukimura feels the same way."

Atobe grinned. "Figured you'd say that. Open them; they're replicas of the ones you had in junior high. You don't have to use them, I just figured you could have them for posterity's sake."

Tezuka smiled and took the packages.

"Now go," Atobe said in his imperious manner, "you've made Seiichi wait long enough."

They all emptied out of the observation deck and Atobe locked the door behind them. There was silence as they watched Tezuka turn right and then disappear.

Atobe clapped his hands. "Let's go enjoy the party."

Fuji and Echizen looked at each other and silently agreed to return to the hot tub.

Atobe went back to his room and was unsurprised to find Jiroh in his bed.

"Jiroh, I-"

"I know, Kei, I know. Sleep now, talk later."

Atobe bent down and kissed Jiroh's forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Then he straightened and started taking off his tie.


	11. rumination

"Renji."

"Gen."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your games don't work on me."

"You figured it out? I'm impressed."

"Seiichi did, actually."

"Ah, yes. Is he angry with me?"

"No, he needed this."

"Ah."

"Aren't you tempted to watch their game?"

"Of course. But I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Did Atobe know?"

"To some extent. He didn't realize that he would be part of the distraction, but he understood what the outcome was to be."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are not a good actor, Gen. You can't fake distraction or anger or jealousy. Besides, you're too close to both of them. Now let's go enjoy the party. This may be the last time our lives overlap like this."

"You won't let it be the last."

Yanagi tipped his head to the side. "Ah, I suppose you're right. Anyway, I'm going to find Kirihara if you'd like to join me."

Genchiriou looked up at the star-lit sky. "Yes. The little demon's been awfully quiet and I don't like it."


	12. epic

Tezuka faced the slight man before him.

"Kunimitsu, let's play one more time."

Tezuka bowed slightly at the waist. "It would be my honor."

They walked to opposite sides of the court.

They were thinking similar thoughts. _We're both healthy. No excuses. No distractions. _

Yukimura started bouncing a ball with his racquet. "I should have faced you, Tezuka. Not Echizen. You owe this to me."

"I know."

"You can leave us now," Yukimura said with a smile.

Tezuka frowned at a shadow moved. Kirihara smirked at him.

"See ya later, buchou," Kirihara said somewhat contritely; he knew he'd overstayed his welcome.

When it was just the two of them, Yukimura tilted his head.

No words were needed, or rather, no words could accurately describe the feeling in the air. This was right. _This_ would be the perfect match.

They did not need spectators or referees.

It wasn't about winning or teams. This was closure. It was everything. It was tennis.

_Fin._


End file.
